bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Bakugan
Guardian Bakugan (original version refers to the favorite or top Bakugan of a certain Bakugan brawler. There is a common misconception that Guardian Bakugan refers to talking Bakugan, as in actuality all Bakugan are capable of speech in the anime, with the exception of Mechanical Bakugan and Tentaclear, as Tentaclear does not have a mouth. Bakugan Battle Brawlers Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Dragonoid / Pyrus Delta Dragonoid / Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid / Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid *Runo Misaki - Haos Tigrerra / Haos Blade Tigrerra *Shun Kazami - Ventus Skyress / Ventus Storm Skyress *Julie Makimoto - Subterra Gorem / Subterra Hammer Gorem *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Preyas / Aquos Angelo/Diablo *Alice Gehabich - Darkus Hydranoid / Darkus Dual Hydranoid / Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Joe Brown - Wavern Doom Beings *Hal-G - Naga / Silent Naga *Masquerade - Darkus Reaper / Darkus Hydranoid / Darkus Dual Hydranoid / Darkus Alpha Hydranoid Other Brawlers *Chan Lee - Pyrus Fortress *Klaus Von Herzon - Aquos Sirenoid *Billy Gilbert - Subterra Cycloid *Komba O'Charlie - Ventus Harpus *Julio Santana - Haos Tentaclear *Jewls - Subterra Centipoid *Jenny - Aquos Siege *Christopher - Aquos Juggernoid *Travis - Darkus Warius *Akira - Subterra Centipoid *Nene - Ventus Ravenoid *Shuji - Darkus Fear Ripper Bakugan: New Vestroia Resistance *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Neo Dragonoid / Pyrus Cross Dragonoid / Pyrus Helix Dragonoid *Shun Kazami - Ventus Ingram / Ventus Shadow Wing / Ventus Master Ingram, Ventus Storm Skyress / Ventus Hawktor (Digital Clone) *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Elfin / Aquos Minx Elfin / Aquos Preyas / Aquos Akwimos (Digital Clone) *Ace Grit - Darkus Percival / Darkus Knight Percival *Mira Clay - Subterra Thunder Wilda / Subterra Magma Wilda *Baron Leltoy - Haos Mega Nemus / Haos Saint Nemus *Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Helios MK2 *Gus Grav Subterra Rex Vulcan Vexos * Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Viper Helios / Pyrus Cyborg Helios / Pyrus Helios MK2 * Mylene Pharaoh - Aquos Abis Omega / Aquos Elico / Aquos Macubass * Lync Volan - Ventus Atmos / Ventus Altair / Ventus Aluze * Gus Grav - Subterra Primo Vulcan / Subterra Rex Vulcan * Shadow Prove - Darkus Sylfee / Darkus Hades / Darkus MAC Spider * Volt Luster - Haos Verias / Haos Mega Brontes / Haos Boriates * Hydron - Subterra Dryoid * Zenoheld - Pyrus Farbros/ Pryus Assail Farbros Other Brawlers *Runo Misaki - Haos Blade Tigrerra *Julie Makimoto - Subterra Hammer Gorem *Alice Gehabich - Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Annie of the Dark Angels - Haos Anchorsaur *Vanessa of the Dark Angels - Haos Hammersaur *Chan Lee - Pyrus Fortress *Billy Gilbert - Subterra Cycloid *Klaus Von Herzen - Aquos Sirenoid Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Helix Dragonoid / Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid / Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid / Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid *Fabia Sheen - Haos Aranaut *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Akwimos *Jake Vallory - Subterra Coredem *Shun Kazami - Ventus Hawktor *Ren Krawler - Darkus Linehalt / Pyrus Rubanoid Twelve Orders *Barodius - Darkus Dharak / Darkus Phantom Dharak *Gill - Pyrus Krakix *Kazarina - Haos Lumagrowl *Stoica - Aquos Lythirus *Nurzak - Subterra Sabator *Airzel - Ventus Strikeflier Minor Twelve Orders *Sid Arcale - Pyrus Rubanoid *Lena Isis - Aquos Phosphos *Zenet Surrow - Haos Contestir *Jesse Glenn - Ventus Plitheon *Mason Brown - Subterra Avior Neathians *Linus Claude - Pyrus Neo Ziperator / Pyrus Rubanoid *Captain Elright - Haos Raptorix Other *Taylor - Darkus Venoclaw *Casey - Ventus Buz Hornix *Sein Pam - Ventus Ziperator *Lewin Pam - Darkus Ramdol *Koji - Subterra Luxtor *Shuji - Haos Longfly (Digital Clone) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid / Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid / Haos Reptak *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Infinity Trister / Aquos Radizen / Subterra Roxtor *Shun Kazami - Ventus Taylean / Ventus Jaakor / Darkus Orbeum / Darkus Skytruss *Spectra Phantom - Darkus Infinity Helios *Paige - Subterra Boulderon *Rafe - Haos Wolfurio *Mira Clay- Subterra Roxtor *Runo Misaki - Haos Aerogan *Gunz Lazar - Haos Reptak Chaos Army * Mag Mel - Darkus Razenoid / Darkus Evolved Razenoid *Anubias - Darkus Horridian / Pyrus Bolcanon / Aquos Krakenoid *Sellon - Ventus Spyron / Subterra Vertexx / Haos Krowll Nonet Army Faction *Wiseman - Darkus Betadron / Darkus Kodokor / Darkus Mutabrid / Pyrus Spatterix / Ventus Worton / Aquos Balista / Subterra Stronk / Haos Tremblar *Wiseman 2.0 - Darkus Betadron / Darkus Kodokor / Darkus Mutabrid / Pyrus Spatterix / Subterra Stronk / Haos Tremblar Other *Noah - Subterra Ziperator *Ben - Pyrus Ziperator *Jack Punt - Aquos Ziperator *Robin - Ventus Ziperator *Chris - Darkus Clawsaurus *Soon - Haos Spidaro *Ren Krawler - Darkus Linehalt *Captain Elright - Haos Aranaut *Mason Brown - Subterra Avior *Jesse Glenn - Ventus Plitheon *Gus Grav - Subterra Rex Vulcan Other Video Game *Marduk - Darkus Vladitor / Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor *Akira - Subterra Terrorclaw *Emperor Hurranos - Haos Brontes *General Phobos - Darkus Dharak *Dr. Xeron - Pyrus Bolcanon *Asteria - Aquos Krakenoid *Typhoon - Ventus Taylean *Ceros - Subterra Vertexx *Eva-Q8 - Darkus Knight Percival Bakugan: The Evo Tournament * Katie - Chamelia / Mecha Chamelia BakuTech! Bakugan Team Dragaon *Harubaru Hinode - Pyrus Flare Dragaon / Pyrus Gren Dragaon *Raichi Kuronashi - Darkus Destroy Munikis / Darkus Zero Munikis *Koh Grif - Haos Kilan Leoness *Sho Grif - Ventus Van Falco BakuThief *Zakuro - Darkus Dio Sivac *Pumpkey - Subterra Gran Panzer *Catol - Pyrus Hammer Cannon Other *Quilt - Aquos Saint Aquas *Sham - Haos Blan Shoult *Orochi - Subterra Gavli Anacon *Shagi - Aquos Killer Volca *Hyōga - Subterra Zak Jaguard *Atra - Haos Gigan Taures *Gumito - Pyrus Flame Aigle Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge